Into the darkness
by xCrimson-starx
Summary: Malice Mizer fic AU Seven different creatures fight to maintain their place in the world yaoishonen ai GacktxKami, KozixYu ki, ManaxKlaha THIS STORY IS NOW FINISHED. THE REMAINING 13 CHAPTERS CAN BE FOUND AT MY LIVEJOURNAL. link on profile
1. Chapter 1

Ok So I hope you all enjoy this, it's my first serious fanfic and no I dont own any of malice mizer

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What an amazing night" Yu ki sighed staring out of the cross patterned window.

"Hai" Kozi agreed dreamily, swinging his legs over the arm of his chair and hanging his head over the other side. The two were sat in a large room that was the size of a tennis court. Their chairs were positioned either side of a large wooden table. This was the castles dining hall but Yu ki and Kozi weren't eating, Kozi was thinking up new ways to make fun of the other inhabitants of the castle whilst Yu ki was sipping blood from what looked like a wine glass. The room was now silent except for the sound of the rain dripping on the windows and the occasional sound of thunder.

Elsewhere in the castle, a tall figure stood in one of the windows on the second floor. He wore a long black dress and had long jet black hair. His eyes stared straight out into the dark night. He could see nothing, yet still he stared.

"Is there something wrong Mana-Sama?" asked a voice from the doorway. The owner of the voice entered the room. He was dressed in a long black cape and suit. His black hair fell to his jaw line, one side of which covered his right eye. He walked to the window and placed his arm around the feminine figure.

"I have a feeling that something bad will happen" Mana said, his voice showing an ounce of worry yet his features showing none at all.

"We have powers, we can protect ourselves" the other man whispered.

"But Yu ki, Gackt and Kami can only protect themselves so much and Kozi's nearly powerless" Mana replied. "I want to protect everyone Klaha, you can understand that cant you?"

"Of course Mana".

-------------------------------------------------------

"You're going out again soon?"

"Hai"

"I don't think you should"

"Why?"

"People will get hurt" the redheaded fairy bit his lip as though regretting what he had just said.

"So you care more about some mortal than me?" his lover replied, blue eyes flashing dangerously. "I need that blood to survive, you know that Kami" the other man walked over as he said this and began stroking the fairy's exceptionally long hair. Kami looked at his feet, "It's just that Yu ki doesn't do this" he brought himself to look into the others eyes "and I…I don't like the way you are when you come back, it's like you're a different person". Kami knew that his lover would be angry but every time he came home from his nightly killing spree, there would be a look in his eyes that Kami never usually saw, the type of look a child gets on a Christmas morning when they see their presents, only this look was more sinister and lust driven.

"Gackt I'm begging you, just one night" Kami begged almost at the point of tears.

"Kami, Yu ki is only half vampire, therefore he feels compassion for mortals though his mortal half and this compels him to find another way to take a mortals blood and since he does not need as much blood as I do to survive he is prepared to wait for it. I on the other hand need every drop I can get, I crave the chase, I need the adrenalin". Gackt spoke these words calmly yet firmly. Kami only sighed. He knew he was never going to win against Gackt. Gackt was assertive and confident while Kami was shy. Gackt held Kami's face in his hands and kissed him

"Ill be back soon" he said and walked out onto the balcony outside his room and disappeared into the darkness. Kami turned and headed towards the dinning room to see Yu ki and Kozi.

When Kami arrived, he saw that Kozi had gone and Yu ki was sat alone. When he saw Kami, he smiled.

"Gackt's gone then?"

"Hai"

"Did you speak to him?"

"Hai"

"And?"

"He got angry", Kami recounted his conversation with Gackt to Yu ki and sat down in a chair next to him. "If he gets caught ill never forgive myself" Kami sniffed, tears once again forming in his eyes.

"He's smart, there's a good chance he won't" Yu ki reassured him "if you're that worried, why don't you go and watch over him?"

"Because he'd never forgive me if I did" Kami sighed. "Besides, I don't want to see it; I don't want to think of the man I love as a cold blooded killer". Yu ki was just about to answer when a scream was heard from the top of the castle. The two automatically jumped out of their seats and ran in the direction of its source.

They both met Klaha and Mana just as they reached the top of the first set of stairs. They then carried on to the third floor, running towards the end of the corridor and heading up a third flight of stairs. This staircase was much darker than the others and not nearly as grand. The red carpet and wooden floors were gone and in their place were cold, stone steps. The walls were also stone and the passage was very narrow. The four creatures each had to walk in single file as they climbed. When the passage finally came to an end, they were faced with a large wooden door. Yu ki raised his hand and knocked firmly. A faint sobbing was heard from inside. Yu ki looked back and Kami nodded. Yu ki tried hard to push open the door but it was protected with some kind of magic, much stronger than any vampire. Not even a full vampire like Gackt could penetrate it. Klaha, however was the strongest wizard of his kind and knew how to brake almost any curse thought of. The others moved to the side as Klaha reached out his staff and tapped it against the door three times chanting some kind of ancient language that the others didn't understand. The door suddenly swung open and they entered.

The room was dimly lit by four candles, each positioned in a square shape at the edge of the circular room. Despite the passage way leading to it, the room was decorated just as well as the others. The walls were painted red and the carpet was the same dark shade. The room itself was not that big. A four poster bed would have taken up much of the space, therefore a smaller bed was situated to the far side. In the middle of the room lay a figure, curled up in a ball sobbing.

"Tetsu?" Kami asked worriedly, walking over and placing a gentle hand on the demons back, "what's wrong?"

"That is" Tetsu cried pointing to a circle made of burn marks on the floor. "I sensed danger and I wanted to see what was going on" he explained.

"I had that feeling too" Mana sighed "did you see anything?"

"All I know is we've lived as outcasts for too long, tolerance for us has expired" Tetsu sobbed. Mana fell to his knees whilst the others looked at their feet, the castle fell into complete silence.


	2. Chapter 2

I figured this chapter should come with a warning, if you have a problem with Yaoi and/or rape please go back now…you've been warned…

The rain outside still fell quite heavily on the ground. A young girl walked slowly through the large forest situated just outside the village she lived in. The cold air felt as if it were flowing right through her, her very bones felt frozen. The depression that she felt inside matching the weather, any other human would find it abysmal. Unfortunately for her, no other humans were in that forest that night.

Cold blue eyes pierced the night, staring at the flesh below them. Gackt sat in a tree, waiting for the girl to come closer. He could smell the girl's fear and blood, a mix that Gackt found almost intoxicating. He found what he was about to do almost sexual, yet he had no desire for the person below.

The girl stopped. A shiver ran down her spine, although she hadn't thought it possible in this temperature. She felt like she was being watched. She turned around quickly but found no one was there. Squinting ahead, she tried to see something, but she just couldn't. Continuing to walk a little further she stopped again. She had now walked about a metre forward and this time she knew there was something behind her for sure. This time, she turned slowly and saw a man. He was tall, fairly dark haired and very handsome. He said nothing but merely walked forward until they were both about ten cm apart.

Gackt leaned forward and kissed his victim lightly on the lips, his index finger tracing down her neck trying to find just the right place.

The girl was shocked; no man had ever taken an interest in her before, why would a man as beautiful as this be acting in this way? She felt his lips move down to her neck but before she could feel anything else a great pain spread through her entire body. She felt a strange sensation as blood left her body. Her first instinct was to pull back but her body was now paralyzed. She wanted to scream but when she opened her mouth all she could do was gasp for as much air as she could possibly get.

Gackt pulled his fangs out of his victim's neck. He licked up the last drops, savouring each. He let the now limp body fall to the floor and smiled to himself.

'Poor pathetic mortal' he thought 'at least I put her out of her misery'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kami sat on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest. His mind was racing, had everything he had been through in the past been a big waste of time? Maybe he had just misjudged the situation. Thoughts of his home flitted through his mind. Some, making him want so badly to be back there. Some, however, made him hate the place. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" he called. The door opened and Gackt entered the room. His eyes were just the same as Kami always saw them when he came home and Kami felt almost afraid. Gackt walked towards the bed, never taking his eyes off Kami's face. He came close to Kami and pressed his lips to his. Kami could taste the blood from Gackt's mouth and it nauseated him. He tried to push Gackt backwards but the other man was just too strong for him. Instead, he pushed Kami down onto the bed.

Kami's eyes widened as her felt Gackt's weight on top of him. Slowly, he raised his hands to the vampire's shoulders and tried to push him away.

"Gackt, get up, you need to rest" he said lightly, he didn't want to offend his lover, yet he didn't want what he surely felt was coming, not with Gackt in this state anyway.

"No Kami, I need you" Gackt replied, not letting his force on Kami go. He sat up on Kami's legs and took off his long black coat before returning to his previous position. Kami couldn't take it, he loved Gackt with all his heart and would do almost anything for him, but this…he knew Gackt loved him back and that every night the blood would take its toll on him, he knew that Gackt would never usually force Kami to do something he didn't want to, Kami just wanted to help him, but he didn't know how. Kami close his eyes as Gackt kissed his neck, he shudder as he felt those sharp fangs scrape his skin slightly.

"Gackt stop this please" Kami just managed to say 'why does he always have this effect on me?' he thought. The contact with Gackt's body was making him kind of crazy. He knew he had no choice but to just let Gackt have his own way. He tried to imagine that the situation was different, that Gackt was, well…human. Kami hated himself for wishing that but sometimes he was so worried for Gackt that sometimes, he just wished…

Kami wanted Gackt to have full control of his senses. He wanted Gackt to be making love to him. He kept his eyes closed as he heard both of their clothing fall to the floor. He could feel Gackt's skin against his own. Tears began to fall down his face, he wanted to stop them but couldn't. Shame and embarrassment overcame him as he lay there beneath Gackt while he raped him. The tears fell even harder.

Gackt noticed this and leant down closer to Kami

"It's ok, it's almost over" he whispered. At that point, Kami thought he heard a loving tone in the vampire's voice, he wondered if Gackt was returning to normal.

Finally it was over and he felt Gackt collapse onto the bed next to him, his breathing rapid and unsteady. Kami waited until Gackt had calmed and opened his eyes. Gackt had fallen asleep and in this state, looked nothing less than angelic. Sighing, Kami pulled the covers over them both and he too fell asleep.

Ok first of all I'd like to apologise to Kami for this, but I am a fan of his after all so he had to go in my fanfiction. I also do not believe in a million years that Gackt would ever have raped poor Kami. Finally I just could not write the full scene…I love Kami to bits and would never have wanted that to happen…maybe when Gackt's back to his sense ill write more…Anyways hope this was liked…


	3. Chapter 3

The same scene continued night after night. The strange thing was that Gackt would never mention anything the morning after, Kami wondered if he even remembered.

It was a week later. Kami was seated in his room at his mirror, brushing his long hair absentmindedly. He jumped suddenly as Gackt once again entered his room. This time Gackt didn't even hesitate, he'd stopped doing that a few days ago. He went straight for Kami and pulled him over to the bed, kissing him almost immediately.

Kami remembered every single thing that he had felt every night for a week, the pain, the regret, the worthless feeling, he couldn't take it, not again, he just didn't want to. He knew that he just couldn't keep carrying on like this, the thought of continuing night after night like this until Mana and Tetsu's visions came true was just too much for him to bear. Slowly, Kami streitched out his hand, looking for something, anything to hold on to. His fingers curled around the candle holder on his bedside table. Kami quickly pulled it off the side and knocked it against Gackt's head with all of his strength, the lit candle fell off in the process, landing on the floor, hot wax dripping onto it. Gackt collapsed, unconscious on top of Kami , his hair becoming slightly sticky from the stream of blood that seeped from the wound that Kami had caused.

Pushing the Vampire off his chest, Kami sat up. Hew noticed the candle and the hot wax on the floor and immediately picked it up, blowing out the candle.and setting it back on the small table. He dropped the holder on the floor and climbed back onto the bed, staring at Gackt. He moved the vampire onto his back, running his fingers through his hair.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Kami froze. He didn't know whether he should answer it or not. He hadn't told anyone about what had been happening between him and Gackt, but something told him that the others knew that something was wrong.

Kami sighed, maybe he should just accept his fate. Clearing his throat he called out.

"Come in". Mana entered the room quietly. As he saw the scene infront of him, his eyes widened.

"Kami whgat happened here?" Kami stood up.

"I should tell everyone" he replied, leading Mana out of the room, glancing back at Gackt for a second.

"I cant believe you kept this so quiet" Yuki said, shocked. Kami had told them everything from start to finish; they were in Klaha's room. Kami was sat on the bed with Mana next to him, Yuki was stood facing the bed and Klaha stood with hos back to them, facing the window, but listening to every word that was said.

"Im going to have a word with Gackt" he said finally, turning to face them all. "But ill need your help wont I Kami?" Kami nodded and got up from the bed. "Mana, yuki go get something to drink and tell Közi whats been happening. Kami will follow shortly" Klaha added and walked towards the door, beckoning for Kami to follow him. Everyone always did as Klaha said, he was respected by them and to them, questioning him would be a mistake. Although he would never actually do anything to them if they didn't.

Klaha walked into Kami's room, Gackt was still unconscious. The wizard stepped aside, letting Kami enter. The fairy walked over to the bed and placed his hands on Gackt's head, his healing powers coursing through the vampires veins. Gackt's eyes shot open.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Do you remember anything about this evening?" Klaha asked.

"Feeding"

"And?"

"that's it"

"Kami, you may leave us" Klaha said. Kami nodded and left to join Yuki, Mana and Közi.

"Gackt, for the past week you've raped Kami, that blood intake of yours has turned you into a monster". Klaha spoke firmly, not taking his eyes off Gackt.

"Were all monsters" Gackt smirked, "at least that's what the humans think".

"Don't you realise you've hurt the one who loves you the most?" At this Gackt sighed, ever since Klaha had mentioned both rape and Kami his insides had frozen and pain was now starting to set in. He felt guilty, but he wouldn't show what he considered to be a weakness to anyone.

"Don't do this to me Klaha"

"Kami has given up so much for you"

"STOP!" Gackt almost snarled at Klaha "Do you even know what my life is like?"

"Yes, you don't think my power comes with responsibility?"

"but you don't have to kill"

"Oh so you do have a heart?" Klaha smiled mockingly. Gackt stood up.

"Get out of my way", he pushed past Klaha and headed for his own room. Klaha sighed and left in order to join the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Klaha entered the sitting room, Kami Yuki, Mana and Közi were sat talking.

"What happened?" Yuki asked

"He feels guilty about what he did, that's enough" Klaha replied, sitting down and taking a glass of red wine that Mana handed to him.

"oooo you're so cruel Klaha-kun" Közi giggled hiccupping

"Exactly how much have you had to drink?" Yuki asked him, glaring at Közi who then began to count on his fingers, but kept losing count at six.

Elsewhere in the castle, Gackt walked slowly up the narrow staircase to Tetsu's room. When he reached the top, he knocked lightly on the door. The time that the vampire waited seemed like ages to him, yet it was only seconds. When the door opened, Tetsu peered out at Gackt. It was very rare that the two even saw each other, let alone actually spoke. Cautiously, Tetsu opened the door wider and allowed Gackt to enter, not saying a word.

The two said nothing. They just stood facing each other, Tetsu watching Gackt and the latter looking at his own feet nervously, occasionally glancing up to meet the demons eyes. Tetsu was the only being in the world that made Gackt nervous. Around him, Gackt was a different vampire. There was just something about the Demon's immense power that put Gackt on edge, of course, is it had just been the amount of power Tetsu held that Gackt was afraid of then Klaha would probably scare him even more. But no. Tetsu was known for his short temper and this was emitted in the aura he gave off. Despite his fear, Gackt saw many similarities between the two of them. This was probably why they disliked each other so much but Gackt knew that they both had dark pasts, pasts of which they were not proud of. Also, both of them had been deeply hurt, who said only humans had feelings anyway? Gackt had never actually been told about Tetsu's past, but he could tell, he could feel Tetsu's own pain pulsating within his aura. Tetsu had once destroyed an entire village, but that had been a long time ago. After meeting Klaha he had locked himself away in the tower and had not spoken to anyone about the event or anything else. He obviously felt remorse for what he had done. This was why Gackt wanted to talk to him.

"I wanted to speak with you"

"I know I know what's been going on" Tetsu answered, not taking his eyes off the vampire.

"But…how?" Tetsu pointed at some stones in the corner of the room, similar to the spell the others had seen the week before. Gackt nodded.

"I can't help you" Tetsu continued turning back to Gackt.

"Please" Gackt replied "I know something happened to you in the past, something you regret, I just want to know…"

"How to forget? How to lose your vampyric side?" Tetsu cut off angrily.

"But if I'm hurting someone, someone I care about…and I can't control it…then what can I do?"

"Go to Klaha" Tetsu answered, "He's the one with the almighty power"

"What are you talking about?" Gackt queried. Sighing, Tetsu sat down in a chair next to his desk.

"I'm going to tell you this because I like Kami, I admit we haven't really spoken to each other much but I can tell he has a good heart and if I asked, he'd be there for me, and anyone". Gackt nodded, smiling slightly to himself. That was one of the many reasons he himself loved Kami.

"You on the other hand I can't stand, but helping you will help Kami and so I'm willing to make that sacrifice". Gackt flinched at this last word. Tetsu continued.

"I hurt people, not necessarily people I cared about but still…the rage of a demon is unlike anything you'll ever see, pure hatred itself is enough to kill. When Klaha found me I was wondering through the forest, the flames behind me were still blazing. I could smell burning flesh, that stench lingered for a long time after that if I remember rightly. Anyway, he and Mana persuaded me to come back here. I wanted to forget what had happened, what I had done. I wanted to be mortal. I knew Klaha could do all that so I asked him. Of course he wouldn't, told me I just had to learn to control it. He didn't even help me. Just left me with those words. But it's impossible. Even now I get the urge to go out and kill any human I can find. But I make myself remember…and that stops me." Gackt nodded again nervously. "Don't worry. As much as I dislike you I wouldn't hurt you" Tetsu replied, noticing the look on the vampires face. "S anyway, if you really want to control your blood lust, I have three words for you. Deal with it." The demon got up from his seat and crossed the room to the place where he usually performed magic. "I found something new to put my power into" he smiled, moving the stones and walking back to his desk, picking up a piece of paper and returning to his previous spot, placing it on the floor. He raised his hand and set the paper alight. Gackt watched, strangely fascinated as the flames died quickly and the paper seemed to flatten itself out, glowing symbols appearing on it. Tetsu picked it up, reading it. Glancing sideward at Gackt he said "I wish Kami had found someone other than you". Surprised at this last comment, Gackt stood staring at Tetsu until the feeling that he wasn't wanted eventually became too much. His feelings turned to anger at Tetsu's cockiness. Turning round he headed for the door, opening it and slamming it behind him.

Közi and Yuki sat in the sitting room giggling with each other. Mana and Klaha had gone to bed whilst Kami had left only minutes ago to check on Gackt.

"Yuki, why are you always so loud in bed?" Közi asked dreamily.

"Nani?"

"I keep replaying last night's scene in my head and I only wondered" Közi replied.

"Hentai" Yuki smirked.

"Hey!" Közi replied, "it's not my fault". Yuki rolled his eyes in reply. He got up and walked over to the window, the sun was just visible over the horizon. The sky was a brilliant red and there was a crisp frost forming on the grass outside.

"It's nearly morning" he sighed

"So?" Közi grinned "It's not like you burn up like Gackt does"

"No but I get a rash" Yuki replied pulling a disgusted face.

"Ugh yea I remember that one time we were doing it and left the curtains open by mistake. Your whole body was covered in it" Közi said, mirroring Yuki's look.

"Why is it the only thing you remember is sex?"

"Because its fun" Yuki laughed at his lovers reply, walking over to him and and kissing him gently.

"Ill see you when it gets dark" he said before leaving.

Klaha lay awake thinking. So much had happened over the past two weeks. He was wondering if somehow, all of these events were linked. What if they were? How were they going to figure out what it all meant? A light knock was heard on the door. Getting up, Klaha answered it. Kami was stood looking distressed. Sudden embarrassment seemed to overcome the fairy at seeing Klaha wearing close to nothing.

"Um sorry to disturb you but…Gackt's missing.

"What?"

"He wasn't in his bed. He's gone and I'm worried. The suns risen".

"We'll search the castle" Klaha replied, letting Kami enter. Just before Kami had, however, Tetsu appeared behind him. Klaha's eyes widened with curiosity to see Tetsu out of his room.

"You won't find him in the castle" he smirked "Darling Gackt's gone. You'd do well to forget him" he added looking at Kami. He then turned and walked away, leaving the two speechless.


End file.
